


【土银】吃醋的故事（副長視角）

by waaaaaaa



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaaaaaa/pseuds/waaaaaaa
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	【土银】吃醋的故事（副長視角）

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ副長視角重來一次  
ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ是土銀！

土方跟往常一樣走在路上巡邏， 他偶爾會自己單獨巡邏，偶爾會有那個總是想暗殺他的總悟，有時候則是沒有任務的山崎。

但今天他會特地出來一趟其實是因為他被松平老爹拿槍指著腦袋的，拜託強迫他出來讓他幫一個忙。

「啊啊...真是麻煩，就一個女人而已至於讓我去當他的護衛嗎，話說他家的守衛不是要多少有多少，這樣下去一堆工作又要延遲了...」煩躁的吸了一大口菸站在松平所講的店面門前，才大白天而已就喝得醉醺醺的女人，感覺也是個非常麻煩的人啊。

正陷入自我碎念和煩躁感瀕臨崩潰的時候，土方一個斜眼撇見門口走出一個穿著華麗的女人，烏黑的頭髮高高地挽在腦後紮成髮髻，提著衣襬輕輕的撩起門簾跨過門檻。

身後自然是有其家臣護衛在側，但見土方一走近他們就退到一旁給他讓出一條空路來。

「土方大人，我是中臣咲良，不好意思勞駕你這一趟，妾身不勝惶恐。」微微頷首後方抬起眼眸，一雙腥紅的眼映入眼簾，對著土方微微一笑，緊接著抬手挽著男人輕輕靠在他身上。

「中臣小姐，你還好嗎?」他身上確實有挺重的酒味，但他可不習慣跟一個素未謀面的年輕女人貼地那麼近的感覺，應該說他雖然喜歡漂亮的女人，但主動送上來的尤其還是從松平老爹那裡來的反而讓人害怕。

「不好意思，因為我替父親參加一場酒會就多喝了一點，有點暈了。」說到底還是一個備受寵愛的大小姐，就算說的那麼氣質儒雅，但口氣裡還是流露著命令與不可抗拒，歪著頭顱就倚著土方沒有絲毫怯步。

這下土方怎麼敢把這女人推開，況且一個喝醉的女人跟他靠在一塊他還跟他那樣拉拉扯扯的實在有損真選組形象，就算他委婉的將大小姐拉開就怕他回頭跟松平老爹告狀到時候自己腦袋又不保了。在推開他跟按捺不動之間猶豫不絕，土方冷汗潸然而下在腦裡不斷的思考要怎麼做對自己才是最好的。

但現在沒有帶真選組的人出來，要讓人過來支援也不行，土方回頭望向四周，猛然地就看到了一個撐著傘的萬事屋小鬼站對面店家的屋簷陰影下。

「小銀，蛋黃醬星人在那裡做什麼?」神樂咬著醋昆布問著在他後頭剛從超市走出來的男人，一頭蓬鬆的天然捲，懶散到極致的眼神，被那抹同樣腥紅的眼神看著，不由自主地心虛了起來。

「啊啊我知道了...那個什麼的，我猜那應該是發情的狗吧，小神樂你以後千萬不可以變成那種大人啊。」銀時盯著兩個靠在一起的人撐著下顎說著，對上土方求救的眼神，死魚一般的眼神對上了幾秒後又馬上移開。

「別忘了晚上你還得請阿銀我喝酒呦，多串。」將手收進和服裡，要轉頭之餘眼角撇見那個漂亮的女人踮著腳尖擋住了土方的正臉，他猜他們應該是接吻了。

但他沒有回頭確認，就這麼頭也不回的走掉了。

———————

「所以啊...我說啊中臣小姐說是偶然看到十四你之前在海平屋拔劍砍人的時候的那個樣子，就喜歡上你而且啊，一直不知道怎麼跟你接觸講到話才——讓他老爹來拜託大叔我的啊，叔我可不會拒絕為了女兒而來跟我再三拜託的老爹啊。」

土方對著話筒一時之間真有股說不出來的氣，認真敷衍了幾句''老爹啊我對那種女人沒興趣啦''、''那種表面上光鮮亮麗的大家閨秀看起來也不會了解蛋黃醬的好啦''就把電話掛上了。

喂喂，難道那個大叔是專門給人相親跟破壞他人約會的使者嗎?難道真的除了這些事就沒其他事情可做了嗎警察廳的長官大人。

在護送那位小姐會去後土方又被扯著以''保護小姐''的名義一直待在中臣家，被他們拉來扯去多招待一番後，終於把其他不屬於在自己工作範疇內的事情全部處理完畢，雖然回到屯所了但時間已經瀕臨傍晚，但他在聽到松平老爹拜託他的時候就知道這事沒那麼簡單了。

該不會他會跟進藤老大一樣，會被抓去搞什麼聯姻之類的吧，嘛雖然是個漂亮的女人，不過他現在姑且也算是有戀人的人啊...

等到終於把今天該批准的公文都弄完後，菸灰缸裡已經滿滿的躺著被他按熄的菸蒂。

「我這麼加班是為了誰啊，誰來給我個加班費吧。」掏了掏兜裡的菸發現裡頭早已空空如也，土方咒罵著而後深深嘆了一口氣。

「呦，土方先生，怎麼了難不成我們正秘密計畫暗殺你的集會被你發現了嗎。」總悟探出頭來對著正站在自動販賣機前買香菸的人打了聲招呼，土方這才發現真選組的渾蛋們正聚集在裡頭喝酒，吵的不可開交的樣子這還算是警察嗎這些傻蛋。

「副長，原來你已經結束了啊，我們聽說你今天要去跟中臣家的大小姐相親就沒把你給叫上了，請問還順利嗎？」

「我說那個老爹到底瞎說了些什麼啊!!!」

「呦，土方君你終於來了啊。」他這時才突然想起，他跟某個懶散的混蛋約好今天要一起喝酒的，直到看見那抹白色的身影混在那群混蛋裡搖搖晃晃的他才意識到。

「我們來的時候就看見老闆坐在裡面了，不過我們只是打了招呼而已老闆就自然而然的坐在這邊了。」總悟指著坐在裡邊已經喝的昏天暗地的男人說著，邊大口吃著串烤雞心，順帶也絲毫不介意的在一大群正瘋狂豪飲啤酒的成年人裡喝著氣泡飲料。

算算時間他已經遲到了兩個小時以上了，但今天這些礙事的傢伙都在這裡鬧騰他也沒有辦法跟銀時兩個人好好的喝一杯，不如把他帶回去明天再好好的跟他道歉算了。

「咦...副長你要回去了嗎？不坐下來一起喝嗎？」看著副長迅速的走過來把萬事屋的老闆架起，山崎微醺的坐在一旁吃毛豆發問。

話說為什麼要把老闆帶走？山崎傻傻的看著副長架起那個男人，其實也沒有什麼不對但就是覺得怪怪的，腦袋一直處於混沌狀態的山崎這麼想著。

「...啊那個...什麼的，還有一些文件還沒看完啊，話說你們這群小子別喝的太醉給別人惹麻煩啊，喂總悟你好好看著他們，別讓他們做出蠢事來。」

看著自家副長對著那群醉鬼大聲嚷嚷，而後轉身摟著萬事屋老闆小小聲的說著"站得起來嗎"、"混蛋你不要亂摸了啊"山崎撇開眼睛冷汗涔涔，誒原來是這種關係的嗎喂，他可不敢有興趣啊，就算對他們倆的關係很好奇他也沒那個膽子盯著看啊，被副長發現他在視姦的話他就倒霉了。

眼不見為淨好了，反正在這裡的人基本上都醉了，嘛只剩下還坐在他們正中央的沖田隊長還饒有興味的在那頭拍照，山崎這麼想著的同時，土方已經帶著銀時走出門外了。

———————

才不像什麼漫畫小說之類的喝醉的人特別可愛的撒嬌什麼的，土方只覺得他特別重、全身都是酒臭味就算了還一直大吵大鬧，真心想一刀砍了他。

「喂天然卷你給我安靜點，好好走路啊你這混蛋。」兩個人磕磕絆絆的走在街上，土方正費力的把銀時跩起，他突然一個踉蹌的撞在土方身上把他壓在路邊的公告板。

「很痛啊混蛋，等你清醒我一定要殺了你，絕對絕對殺了你啊我說真的。」撞上牆面的後腦隱隱作痛，那個罪魁禍首的男人正埋在他的胸前手臂撐著他後面的背板，感覺像是很親暱似的整個人靠在他懷裡。

「...我說啊，你這混蛋別抓著我啊，阿銀我好不容易可以喝到免費的酒喔，被放鴿子了之後又強行把人帶走...你討打是嗎啊混蛋。」抬起亂糟糟的頭抓著土方的領巾，這條路上的路燈幾公尺才有一支所以顯得光線極差，那雙眼睛在燈光反射下特別明亮，閃閃發光。

雖然是這樣一個亂七八糟的男人，而且還喝醉了，抖s就算了很吵又是天然卷，但當他在唾手可得的範圍內跟他臉貼臉，鼻息都感受的非常清楚的狀況下，土方非常可恥的硬了。

銀髮的男人像是感覺到了什麼似的看了一下副長尷尬的臉，眼睛往下一瞟突然邪笑了起來。

———————

兩個人粗暴的將門打開，事實上他們在進門前已經抱在一塊胡亂的親在一起了。

銀時壓著土方的後腦，嘴唇貼著男人的棲著身壓上，溫熱的舌尖探進潮濕的口腔內壁糾纏，舔吻著他平時十分嫌棄的充滿菸味的嘴。

哎他才不會承認他就是看到那個漂亮的女人親到他才會這樣死命的跟這滿是尼古丁味道的人kiss呢，他只是因為想kiss所以才這麼做的，完全跟什麼人事物都沒有關係的。

銀時默默的在心裡想著給自己這樣的解釋，他才不想去探究心裡那一份不爽的感覺從何而起為何而來。

在那扇木門被急匆匆的關上之時，漆黑的夜裡回歸寂靜。

———————

在完事之後，銀時靠在土方懷裡冷不丁的提起早上他們偶遇的事情。

「早上那個親你的漂亮女人是誰，就是在老爹的店前面那個。」土方正在替銀時把身體清潔乾淨，因為他看起來就是一副不會起來洗澡的樣子。

任由他抱著這件事，也是相當難得的啊。

「嗯?也沒什麼啊...就是松平老爹託我把一個官人的大小姐送回家裡...話說你這混蛋竟然無視我！不過他喝得太醉了一直貼著我，我怎麼可能對一個女人動粗啊何況他又醉了，在街上跟一個女人拉拉扯扯的也太難看了所以就讓他親了。」話說最後他還是沒有買到菸啊混蛋，掐緊手上的紙巾土方忿忿的想著。

「但是我硬是躲開了，那什麼的...就算是工作心裡也過意不去啊...」沒有聽見那人的回答又自顧自的說了下去，白色的襯衫敞開，銀時就躺在他的腿上睡著，看起來就像是被他完全擁有的樣子。

心臟突然一跳，掐著銀時的臉又親了一下。

「畢竟我們在交往不是嗎。」嘛這種話他平常才不會說出來，只有在夜深人靜，在濃情蜜意過後的夜晚，才會對著睡著的那個白癡說著，雖然他才沒有聽到。

當然土方也不會知道銀時已經決定不讓他親了。

後話

「我說土方君，原來你正在跟老闆交往中啊。」把那些在居酒屋拍的照片一字排開，總悟盯著那個正滿頭大汗的人。

啊喂，那天只顧著把銀時帶走完全都忘記了還有這麼一個麻煩的小鬼在現場啊。

「看來又有好玩的事情可以做了啊，對吧土方君？」總悟露出超級抖s的特大笑容，土方打了個冷顫。

「不過在這之前，得到幸福的土方你果然還是去死吧。」總悟從異次元中拿出一支常用來暗殺土方的加農炮往副長的方向射擊。

「我說，難道你就這麼見不得我好嗎!!!」

看來不管怎麼樣，副長還是無法擺脫被沖田隊長玩弄於掌心的命運啊，山崎悄悄的站在廊旁，在日誌裡面默默的補下了這句話。

end


End file.
